Mission sous couverture scolaire
by Florchie35
Summary: Plusieurs de l'unité sont envoyés sous couverture à la fac pour faire tomber des vendeurs de drogues. Et des événements vont compliquer mais aussi embellir la mission de certains.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, alors j'avais commencé cette histoire l'année dernière, mais des événements familiaux m'ont empêchée de la continuer. Alors je l'ai supprimée et recommencée/modifiée. Cette fanfiction va être découpée en deux chapitres. Voici le premier.**

 **L'unité reste la même, Mouse est là et Nadia est encore en vie. Gros passages Linstead mais aussi sur tout le monde.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir** **.**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour les Renseignements, ils allaient être envoyés en mission sous couverture. Une très grosse mission qui allait certainement durer plusieurs semaines.

Ils étaient tous dans le bullpen pour savoir quel allait être leur rôle à chacun.

« Alors, le but de cette mission est d'arrêter un trafic de drogue qui se fait entre le gang de Bang Black et l'école des Arts de la scène, le Studio 31. Vous allez être tous impliqués dans tous les collaborateurs de ce trafic. On a été mis sur cette affaire à cause de la mort par overdose de 6 étudiants en 3 mois. Je veux pouvoir enfermer le connard qui vend de la drogue meurtrière à ces étudiants qui, de toute évidence, ne connaissent pas leurs limites. Cette drogue s'appelle « Néolision ». Nous devons arrêter ça avant que des morts ne se reproduisent ! »

Voight était très concentré et mettait beaucoup de sérieux dans cette mission. Il attendait énormément de son équipe sur cette affaire.

« Où on va être implanté ? demanda Lindsay.

\- Justement, j'en viens. Avec Antonio, on vous a placés là où vous seriez le mieux, le plus passe-partout possible. Olinsky, tu seras un agent d'entretien du Studio je suis désolé, tu vas devoir ramasser des ordures et faire du jardinage tout en laissant trainer une oreille et un œil un peu partout.

\- Tu sais que je me fonds dans la masse ! répondit Alvin.

\- Ensuite, Atwater sera dans le gang. Il va être le nouveau pote d'un certain « Tyga » qui est le petit protégé du chef de gang d'ailleurs, nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à obtenir son nom, personne ne le connaît. Atwater travaille sur son entrée dans le gang depuis deux semaines et ça va se concrétiser d'ici quelques jours. Halstead, tu vas être le nouveau prof de sport du Studio, le but est qu'on te voit sortir, que tu fasses copain–copain avec les étudiants, ils sortiront surement quelques trucs en soirée ! Les profs de sport sont toujours appréciés des élèves alors joues-en !

Lindsay, tu es une étudiante qui arrive de Londres, tu vas entrer dans les « meneuses de claques ».

\- Euh, pardon mais c'est une blague j'espère ? Lindsay arborait un air choqué.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Y a un problème ?! C'est une mission sous couverture donc tu ne réfléchis pas.

\- Non mais tu me vois dans un uniforme dans lequel on voit mon ventre et ma jupe est aussi « longue » qu'une culotte ?! »

Des rires s'élevèrent, Jay lui lança un regard de feu ! Oui, il la voyait parfaitement là-dedans.

« T'as pas envie que tes coéquipiers te voient en jupe ? Pourtant c'est déjà arrivé !

\- Non c'est pas ça, je déteste ce genre de filles… Pff, je suppose que j'ai pas le choix de toute façon. En revanche, si j'entends une seule remarque de l'un de vous, je lui ferais regretter d'avoir quelque chose entre les jambes ! (Elle pouvait être très persuasive quand elle voulait, alors ils hochèrent tous la tête)

\- Non pas le choix. Ruzek, tu seras un nouvel étudiant qui débarque de Seattle, fais-toi des potes partout. Je sais que tu joues de la guitare, donc tu es dans l'école pour ça. Intègres-toi bien c'est l'essentiel !

Ah et pour être sûr qu'Halstead soit sur tous les tableaux et au courant de tout – parce que vous pourrez pas forcément faire constamment des rapports ensemble, il faudra que ça paraisse naturel –, on a eu l'idée de faire croire que Jay et Erin couchent ensemble. Les relations profs-élèves font toujours parler. Il suffit que Lindsay en parle à une ou deux cheerleaders et la plupart des gens seront au courant. Alors faites-vous voir ensemble mais en faisant croire que vous essayez d'être discrets et parlez-en autour de vous. »

Le fait de se faire passer pour un couple était chose courante pour Erin et Jay. Mais là, Jay vit une possible opportunité. Chacun allait avoir un nouvel appartement ou une nouvelle chambre sur le campus alors il serait facile pour eux d'avoir un avant goût de leur possible futur relation. Jay comptait bien en profiter, il fit un clin d'œil à Erin et elle devint rouge pivoine. L'alchimie entre eux deux ne faisait qu'augmenter. Voight reprit :

« Le directeur du Studio est au courant de l'affaire, mais c'est bien le seul, alors ne gaffez pas. Mettez-vous parfaitement bien dans la peau de votre personnage ! C'est la clé de cette mission, et les détails donnent de la véracité à votre histoire, ne lésinez pas sur ça ! »

Tous étaient au clair avec leur rôle. Ils avaient 3 jours pour se préparer avant que le nouveau semestre commence.

 **1** **er** **jour undercover :**

Halstead entra dans la salle des profs. Il rencontra Diana la prof de danse classique et de danses de salon Julia celle de contemporain Pablo le prof de musique Mary celle de théâtre et enfin Brad celui de hip hop. Il fit aussi la connaissance du proviseur, Monsieur Red. Il avait l'air d'être entouré d'une bonne équipe.

Pour Lindsay ce fut un effort surhumain de se faire passer pour une étudiante très enthousiaste à l'idée de passer l'audition de pom-pom girls. Elles étaient 25 candidates pour 2 places. Lindsay se faisait du souci, elle s'était doublement entrainée ces derniers jours mais pas sûr que ça suffise. Chacune devait reproduire une choré ou une figure demandée, les filles se faisaient éliminer une à une jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent à 5. La dernière étape de qualification était l'improvisation. Les filles devaient réaliser une improvisation de 30 secondes. Lindsay passa, exagéra son sourire et ses mouvements et finissait son enchainement avec brio ! Elle ne se pensait pas aussi souple et athlétique. Elle fut finalement sélectionnée et emménagea dans l'heure à Cheertown, la maison des cheerleaders.

Ruzek passa dès le premier jour les qualifications pour l'équipe de football, il avait été champion de son lycée y a des années et n'avait rien perdu de son talent ! Alors, il entra dans l'équipe sans grande difficulté. Un de ses nouveaux coéquipiers lui dit dès le début : « Toi, tu es footballer, tu joues de la guitare, t'es beau gosse les mecs, on a du souci à se faire pour garder nos copines ! Mais t'inquiètes, tu es l'un des nôtres, tu peux avoir qui tu veux ! ». L'intégration semblait donc bien moins difficile que ce qu'il pensait.

Or, pour Atwater, ce fut une toute autre histoire. Il dut passer quelques épreuves pour pouvoir réellement approcher le gang. C'était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait.

 **Plusieurs jours plus tard :**

Erin et Jay étaient dans son appartement à lui, en dehors du campus. C'était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient discuter tranquillement et être eux-mêmes. C'était tellement stressant les missions sous couverture. Pour faire un peu parler, Erin eut l'idée de poster un petit Snapchat d'eux deux savourant du bon vin. Elle savait que tous ses contacts de l'application allaient la voir et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, ses copines allaient être vertes de jalousie ! Ils continuèrent leur soirée devant le match de football en sirotant une bière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et vit des dizaines de messages de ses amies meneuses. Elle se cala contre Jay, tandis qu'il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et commença à les lire à voix haute :

De : Stacey

OMG ! Erin mais c'est abusé ! Je viens de voir ton snap, toi et le prof sexy c'est vraiment officiel alors ?! Oh quand je vais dire ça à ma cousine qui rêve de se le taper, elle va être dingue ! :0

Halstead dit :

« Ah, j'ai du succès !

\- Ouais, enfin, ne rêves pas trop hein ! »

De : Tom

Oh, donc c'est du sérieux avec ton « Apollon » là… Je suis déçu quand même. Je pense qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi.. M'enfin bon, si tu es heureuse c'est l'essentiel. Faudra que je te vois à l'occasion, je dois te parler d'un truc.

« C'est qui ce Tom ?

\- Un mec.

\- Oui bah merci, je me doute bien que c'est pas un lapin !

\- (rires) C'est le cousin de Kate, tu sais la fille blonde !

\- Ok. (il était légèrement vexé, il ne voulait que personne ne soit trop autour d'Erin) N'empêches, il a quand même dit « Apollon », c'est que je suis carrément sexy !

\- Dis, ça va les chevilles ?! C'est juste que la dernière fois j'en parlais avec Kate et il était là, et elle a dit que tu es un Apollon alors j'ai confirmé.

\- Ah ah !

\- Oui, bon ça va hein ! »

Ils rirent et Jay posa naturellement un baiser sur la tête d'Erin. Les deux sentirent le rouge leur monter aux joues. Mais ils firent comme si de rien n'était. Erin se disait que ce n'était pas si désagréable !

De : Kate

Mais quelle cachotière ! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu allais rejoindre ton athlète tout à l'heure. Demain, je veux TOUS les détails, absolument tous ! J'en reviens toujours pas que tu couches avec lui, t'en as de la chance quand même. Allez kiss Bichette, à demain. Xx

« Euh, dis-moi, tu lui racontes « nos fausses parties de jambes en l'air » ?

\- Bah, oui. Fallait bien qu'elle y croie. Enfin ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne rentre pas trop dans les détails non plus. Enfin c'est surtout que je sais pas, puisque ce n'est jamais arrivé. »

Il y eut un blanc gênant, aucun des deux ne savaient comment reprendre une discussion normale.

Lindsay lut un autre message, celui de la capitaine des cheerleaders :

De : Brittany

Quand tout le monde le saura à la fac, ça va jaser ! Mais vous avez l'air parfait ensemble, vraiment, pleins de gens le disent. D'ailleurs, tu vois, c'est en faisant des choses comme celles-ci qu'on devient populaire, puis reine de promo et capitaine comme moi ! Marches dans mes traces et tu seras au-dessus de l'échelle dès mon départ de la fac. Ah, au fait, faudra que je t'emmène quelque part demain soir, alors tu ne verras pas ton cher sportif. Là où je t'emmène, c'est mille fois mieux, tu te sentiras planer. Mais sans planeur. Faudra me promettre de ne rien dire, je te fais confiance ! xx

Ce fameux message attira l'attention de nos deux détectives. Ruzek avait déjà réussi à capter certains acheteurs de drogue pendant des fêtes mais il continuait à creuser. Ils apparaissaient comme de simples étudiants voulant se faire plaisir et pas des revendeurs.

Lindsay n'en revenait pas :

« Mais comment ça pourrait être Brittany, elle est tellement bête. Enfin, pas bête mais niaise quoi. J'aurais jamais pensé ! Et elle a toujours l'air très clean, et puis elle fait tellement attention à ce qu'elle ingurgite avec tous les sports et les compétitions qu'elle fait !

\- Sois prudente demain, ne tombes pas dans la drogue, je ne supporterai pas de te voir accro alors que j'aurai pu l'empêcher. Tu me diras où ça se passe que je sois quand même au courant d'où tu te trouves.

\- Non, je ne « retomberai » pas dans la drogue. Justement, je connais la limite à ne pas dépasser. Je sais qu'une fois suffit mais je sais pour qui je fais cette mission, pour quoi ! Je serai forte pour ça. »

Jay était le seul, en dehors de Voight et Olinsky à connaître son passé et Jay savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne la voyait pas du tout comme une ex-droguée mais comme une femme qui est devenue parfaite par ses erreurs de parcours !

« Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi, mais on sait jamais comment ça peut finir.

\- Je te promets que je ferai attention. Je laisserai mes yeux et mes oreilles trainer. Et au moindre souci ou gêne, je t'appelle, c'est juré.

\- D'accord, je serai près de mon téléphone au cas ou. Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Mais sache que je ne suis qu'à un message de toi. Un seul message et je viens te chercher ! Je cours, je vole, je me téléporte auprès de toi ! »

Erin hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire — c'était mignon ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas montrer que ses paroles lui plaisaient —, elle était nerveuse de ce qu'elle allait voir demain mais ne voulait pas le dire à Jay.

« Bon, moi je vais rentrer à la résidence.

\- Je peux te déposer demain matin, tu commences plus tard que moi donc c'est pas gênant. Il est tard et il fait nuit, tu vas pas traverser tout le campus seule.

\- Comment tu connais mon emploi du temps ?

\- C'est dans le dossier que Voight a donné à tout le monde.

\- Ah oui ? j'ai pas encore eu le temps de le regarder.

\- Bon tu restes cette nuit ? Ça t'évitera de dormir avec cette drôle de Lucy.

\- Ne dis pas ça, elle est sympa, elle est pas pareille que les autres filles. Et où je dormirai ?

\- On est assez grand pour être dans un lit sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit et puis on l'a déjà fait dans d'autres missions. »

Lindsay acquiesça, Jay lui passa un t-shirt qui lui arriva au milieu des cuisses. Ils se glissèrent sous la couette et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Halstead réveilla Erin le lendemain, il avait chaud, ça ne le dérangerait pas de se lever tous les jours à ses côtés. Il prit une douche froide pour atténuer la chaleur présente dans son caleçon. Il lui prépara un petit-déjeuner pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Puis ils prirent la direction du campus, Jay déposa Erin devant Cheertown.

« Sois prête pour mon cours aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire suer !

\- Génial ! Bon au moins, ça me défoulera après les 2h de théâtre de ce matin. »

Erin monta les marches jusqu'à la porte. Quand elle la passa elle fut accueillie par Stacey et Kate.

« Alors mademoiselle, on découche ?!

\- Oh les filles, arrêtez ! On n'est pas assez intimes pour que je vous raconte tout ça. Dit-elle en riant.

\- Oh t'abuses. On va te harceler, même sous la douche s'il faut !

\- D'accord, je suis assez forte pour garder le silence. »

Elle monta, et les filles la suivirent jusque devant la salle de bains. Elles restèrent au pas de porte et posèrent toutes sortes de questions. Erin savait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'en sortir et elle devait toujours faire croire qu'il se passait quelque chose en Jay et elle. Alors, elle sortit de la salle de bain, les filles étaient là à la fixer :

« Bon d'accord, je suis allée chez lui, on a dîné puis voilà y a eu une happy ending. Ça vous va ?

\- Ooooooh ! Mais quelle coquine ! Mais comment ça s'est fait vous deux ?

\- Bah, le premier soir je suis allée au Starbucks pour avoir internet et il était là, on a sympathisé. Et voilà..

\- On se croirait dans un film ! dit Stacey.

\- En même temps, t'as vu le physique d'acteur qu'il a ! répondit Kate.

\- Allez les filles on va être en retard en acting ! »

Elles partirent toutes les trois pour le cours. Ensuite déjeunèrent et prirent la direction du gymnase. Jay compta les élèves avant de commencer le cours. Adam était aussi dans ce cours.

Il passa à côté de Jay discrètement prétextant une demande pour un prochain cours.

« Heureusement que vous êtes en mission sinon Voight t'aurait déjà tué ou castré.

\- Comment t'es au courant ? Et puis il ne s'est rien passé. On a juste dormi.

\- Brittany l'a dit à Jake, son mec et il nous l'a dit en mode « il commence fort lui ! ».

\- Eh, bah la nouvelle aura vite été diffusée.

\- Oh que oui ! C'est la fac, c'est comme le lycée ! Ragots, ragots, ragots ! »

Ruzek repartit vers les étudiants. Toutes les filles étaient en train de faire des commentaires comme quoi elles aimeraient bien se taper le prof.

Tom prit la parole :

« Oh ça va les meufs, il est pas si ouf que ça hein !

\- T'es jaloux ! lança Kate qui s'approcha de l'oreille de Tom et chuchota : c'est dans TON lit que t'aurais voulu voir Erin c'est tout ! »

Tom lui lança un regard noir et alla plus loin. Il avait eu un coup de cœur pour Erin au moment où il l'avait vue. Mais il n'avait aucune chance, il était musicien, pas sportif. Et Erin ne montrait pas plus d'intérêt que ça pour lui.

Jay prit la parole :

« Bon alors, on va faire un exercice qui peut vous paraître enfantin mais ça vous fera gagner en rapidité, réactivité et vous fera suer tout en vous amusant. On va faire une énorme Balle aux prisonniers. (Tous rigolèrent) Riez, mais au bout d'une demi-heure, je peux vous promettre que vous sourirez moins ! Allez, je vais faire deux capitaines : Adam d'un côté et Jake de l'autre. Vous allez prendre une fille, un garçon, une fille, etc. Ça marche ? »

Tous acquiescèrent. Et les équipes de constituèrent petit à petit. Adam prit Erin dans son équipe. Et Tom, Kate et Stacey y étaient également.

Ils commencèrent à jouer. Tous se rendirent vite compte que sur un énorme terrain et avec ce nombre de joueurs, leur prof avait raison, au bout d'une demie heure, ils demandèrent une pause. Déjà 10 élèves étaient prisonniers et n'avaient toujours pas pu sortir.

Après la pause, Jake lança une balle très forte en direction d'Erin, elle l'esquiva de peu mais tomba dans le mouvement. Jay vit tout de suite qu'Erin allait envoyer la balle en boulet de canon. Jake se la prit directement dans le torse et perdit un peu l'équilibre mais ne tomba pas. Le jeu continua et la team d'Adam gagna. La journée de cours était finie. Les filles rentrèrent et bossèrent sur leurs chorégraphies ou leurs devoirs.

Jay de son côté envoya un message à Ruzek : « Ce soir, est-ce que tu pourrais garder un œil sur Erin ? J'ai confiance en elle mais j'ai un peu peur de comment cette soirée peut tourner. »

Adam : « Ouais pas de souci. Je ne vais pas la quitter des yeux ! »

Jay : « Merci mon pote ! Je te revaudrai ça ! ».

Ruzek était au stade en train de s'entrainer avec ses coéquipiers. Et ils parlaient tous de la fête de ce soir. Tout le monde la prédisait comme la fête de l'année.

Les filles étaient toutes en robe et talons. Erin n'était pas super à l'aise mais fallait bien se fondre dans la masse.

La fête commença, elle se passait dans une vieille usine dans la zone industrielle. Une bonne centaine d'étudiants y étaient. Tous connaissaient Brittany et donc tous voyaient Erin puisqu'elle était à côté. Les pompom girls sont au centre de l'attention ce soir. Tous les mecs veulent les approcher. Erin se met un peu à l'écart malgré tout. Adam la retrouve quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait promis à Jay qu'il serait là pour veiller sur elle et puis, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver à ce genre de fête improvisée où l'alcool coule à flot !

Plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde dansait. Adam et Erin n'avaient toujours rien vu de suspect. Aucune drogue ne circulait. Ils continuèrent à guetter jusqu'à ce que des gyrophares de police se fassent voir. Kate vint près d'Erin : « Tant pis chérie, on planera une autre fois. »

Et oui, les fêtes ici étaient interdites. Quelques personnes bourrées ont été emmenées mais les autres avaient prière de rentrer chez eux.

Maintenant ils savaient pourquoi les dealers ne s'étaient pas pointés.

Ruzek proposa d'accompagner Erin.

« Je te dépose où ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Rien, mais peut-être que Jay veut être rassuré.

\- Mais non. »

Il continua à rouler. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas très loin de chez Jay, Erin prit la parole :

« T'sais quoi ? Déposes-moi quand même chez lui, s'il-te-plait. »

Et Adam s'exécuta.

Elle toqua à sa porte. Il ouvrit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Erin vit son visage se détendre en voyant que c'était elle derrière la porte. C'était comme une évidence pour elle de venir ici ce soir.

Ils se posèrent sur le canapé.

« Alors ?

\- La police est venue, donc aucune drogue. C'était aux usines désaffectées. Et toi t'as fait quoi monsieur le prof de sport ?

\- J'ai regardé un match. Mangé une pizza, enfin rien de bien fou. Oh et j'ai fait des plans pour l'équipe de football. J'ai élaboré une tactique qui va fonctionner à tous les coups, regardes. Le premier joueur, placé là, envoie… »

Erin ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle le contemplait, il avait l'air tellement heureux de ce qu'il lui montrait. Comme un enfant montrant ses cadeaux de Noël. Et puis, elle se fit la remarque qu'il était très sexy ce soir il portait un jean noir avec un t-shirt assez moulant. Elle l'imaginait là toute la soirée, sur son canapé, à l'attendre. Elle se surprit à se mordre la lèvre inférieure en le voyant amener le goulot de sa bouteille de bière à la bouche.

Jay remarqua qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus.

« Et là, on va mettre un bateau au milieu du terrain avec une rivière qui vient du bord. Les joueurs sauteront par dessus. Ça fera diversion ! Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ah si si, c'est sûr !

\- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit hein ? Je te parle d'un bateau au milieu du terrain de foot et toi tu me dis « oui oui » ?! (Halstead riait au regard gêné de sa partenaire)

\- Non, t'as pas dit ça ? Je te crois pas ! Enfin si, t'as peut-être dit ça. Désolée, j'avais les idées ailleurs.

\- Et où si je peux me permettre ?

\- Ça c'est mes affaires.

\- Sauf si ça me concerne !

\- Pourquoi ça te concernerait ?

\- Parce que c'est moi, ton « partenaire », fit-il en insistant sur les guillemets.

\- Nah nah nah, pas du tout. Je pensais à, euh, à la chorée avec les filles.

\- D'accord et tu me la montres cette chorée, que j'admire notre petite Erin en jupe. Ah non, pardon en « culotte » ! (il lui fit son magnifique sourire charmeur)

\- Très drôle ! Tu sais que finalement c'est pas si court que ça.

\- Ah bon ? Quand tu danses, c'est quand même pas très long. J'ai pu voir à plusieurs reprises et de loin, genre de l'autre bout du terrain et on voit quand même bien tes jambes hein ! »

Elle partit dans la chambre pour passer son uniforme (Kate avait demandé aux filles de le prendre avec pour peut-être faire une démo à la soirée mais finalement, ça ne s'est pas passé) ; et là, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il l'avait vu danser et se montrer un peu possessif. Elle aimait bien cette facette de Jay. Quand elle en sortit, il faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

« Aaaah, je vois que l'uniforme te fait de l'effet Halstead !

\- Euh pas du tout, j'ai avalé de travers c'est tout. (Il se racla la gorge)

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ça ? Et si je danse un peu, tu te sentiras mieux ? (en passant son uniforme, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien en profiter un peu, après tout, il devait bien faire semblant de coucher ensemble alors rien ne les retenait)

\- Lindsay, arrêtes. C'est pas un jeu là dit-il avec un ton froid.

\- Qui a dit que c'est un jeu ? Je ne joue pas tu sais. »

Jay se leva et mis son cadavre de bouteille dans la poubelle. Erin était déçue. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement.

« C'est quoi ton souci Halstead ? On s'entend bien pourtant, là on est « loin » de la maison. Je pensais qu'il se passait un truc. Tu me fais des sous-entendus, des clins d'œil, ton putain de sourire charmeur. Ensuite, quand je réponds un peu, tu redeviens froid, distant. Tu veux jouer avec moi c'est ça ?

\- Je ne joue pas avec toi. Ne dis pas ça.

\- Alors j'aimerai bien comprendre ! Je te plais pas c'est ça ? Ou tu as quelqu'un et t'as peur de me le dire. Si c'est ça, dis-le on n'est pas ensemble de toute façon et apparemment on ne le sera jamais. T'as pas envie apparemment donc voilà !

\- Pas envie ?! Comment on ne peut pas avoir envie d'être avec toi ? Erin, sérieusement. (son visage à elle devint rouge pivoine) J'adore être avec toi et n'essaie pas de me faire dire que tu ne me plais pas, bien au contraire. Mais y a Voight et sa règle. Et puis on travaille ensemble et…

\- Depuis quand t'as peur de Voight hein ? Tu le défis constamment, tu n'aimes pas comment il procède. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que euh, je, je me sens bien avec toi. Je t'apprécie d'accord. Je sais que tu aimes respecter les règles, je le conçois, y a pas de problèmes. Mais moi sincèrement, je m'en bats les steaks de sa stupide règle mais si toi… »

Et Jay l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Pendant qu'elle parlait, il s'était rapproché, ne tenant plus d'être à l'autre bout de la pièce, d'être loin d'elle. Il avait besoin d'une confirmation, il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui.

Elle répondit à son baiser. Le monde environnant s'était arrêté de tourner au moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. La sensation qu'ils éprouvaient était aussi magnifique que le paysage de deux horizons se rencontrant.

Jay agrippa le bas du t-shirt d'Erin et attendit son accord pour continuer. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, et c'est bien tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Naturellement, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et enlevèrent leurs vêtements.

Leur nuit fut pleine d'amour, de douceur et de tendresse. Le but était de savourer au maximum le rapprochement avec l'autre. Puis ils s'endormirent au petit matin, la tête d'Erin sur le torse de Jay. On était samedi, ils avaient toute la journée à eux, mais ce soir, il y a rassemblement de l'unité chez Voight gros débriefing en vue.

Erin se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans un lit vide. Elle enfila le t-shirt de Jay. Elle le retrouva en boxer en train de préparer à manger. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes pour observer son dos musclé. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu, mais là c'était totalement différent. Tout à coup, une voix la sortit de ses pensées :

« Tu vas continuer à me mater ? Ou tu vas venir manger ?

\- Seriez-vous impatient Détective ?

\- D'être près de toi, toujours ! »

Erin rougit, s'approcha et adopta la technique du petit baiser au coin des lèvres. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, s'ils étaient officiels ou pas. Mais elle eut sa réponse au moment où Jay passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher au plus près de lui et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes.

De nouveau, elle se sentait ailleurs quand il l'embrassait. C'était automatique ! Ils restèrent collés, à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. Ils gardèrent leur front collé profitant du moment qui fut coupé par un grognement de ventre d'Erin.

« Ah, Madame a faim. Tu vas goûter à la cuisine façon Halstead !

\- J'ai hâte, ça a intérêt à être bon !

\- Toujours, tu conduis, je cuisine.

\- Le parfait homme au foyer quoi ! répliqua-t-elle, accompagné d'un sourire plein de malice.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis ma chère. Je reste l'homme, je contrôle. Et puis les hommes au foyer sont très biens hein, ne les méprises pas !

\- Oh mais je les respecte totalement. Un homme au foyer comme toi, ça ne se refuse pas hein ! »

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques minutes. Puis Jay déposa le petit-déjeuner de Madame sur la table. Il avait préparé : des crêpes et des gaufres, avait sorti le nutella et la confiture, mais aussi des muffins encore chaud avec un cœur fondant (caramel ou chocolat), il avait même pressé des oranges, et lui avait préparé un Frappuccino au chocolat.

Elle hallucina en voyant tout ce qu'il avait préparé.

« Euh, tu m'aurais caché un talent ?

\- Pourquoi ? T'as même pas encore goûté, tu vas peut-être pas aimer !

\- Je doute fortement que ça ne me plaise pas ! Sourit-elle

\- Bon, allez, dégustation ! »

Ils savouraient le petit-déjeuner, Erin recevait presque un orgasme tellement c'était bon !

« Si j'avais su que c'était aussi simple de te décrocher un orgasme sans la sortir de mon pantalon, je l'aurais fait avant !

\- Calmes tes ardeurs ! Non plus sérieusement, où t'as appris à cuisiner comme ça ?

\- Mon grand-père a une cabane dans le Winsconsin et pendant que Will allait couper du bois ou chassait avec mon grand-père et mon père, moi je cuisinais avec ma mère et ma grand-mère. Quand j'étais enfant, j'étais un vrai fils à maman, toujours dans ses jambes. Je ne la quittais jamais. »

Erin vit les yeux de Jay devenir larmoyants. Elle savait qu'il avait perdu sa mère y a quelques années mais ne savait pas qu'il avait eu une relation aussi fusionnelle avec elle ! Ça lui faisait de la peine. Et elle pensait à Camille. Elle sait que si elle avait passé plus de temps avec elle, elle aurait eu la même relation. Même si elle avait, malgré tout, été très proche de cette femme, qui a été la seule vraie image de mère qu'elle a. Quelques années auparavant, elle s'était promis que le jour où elle serait mère, elle s'inspirerait de la magnifique personne qu'était Camille, elle ne ferait jamais souffrir ses enfants comme sa mère l'a faite souffrir.

« Bon, finissons de manger, faut qu'on écrive nos rapports de mi-mission avant d'aller chez Voight.

\- Tu sais Jay, si t'as envie de parler, de te confier, je suis là hein. On est toujours partenaire et c'est aussi fait pour ça. Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux.

\- C'est gentil Erin, mais si y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas ressasser, c'est la mort de ma maman. Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, ça va. Je l'ai acceptée maintenant, il le faut bien. (Erin souriait comme une idiote.) Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as dit « chérie » !

\- Oui, effectivement ! (il rit) Mais je peux aussi t'appeler 'bébé', ou 'mon amour', ou 'trésor' !

\- Ouais, tout ça, j'aime bien. Tu peux ! »

Mais il ne comptait pas se gêner. Ils prirent leur douche durant laquelle Jay avait vu qu'Erin avait un bleu sur la cuisse, sûrement à cause de la balle au camp. Alors il prit de l'Arnican et avant qu'elle s'habille, l'allongea sur le lit et commença à lui masser la jambe avec la crème. Ça la soulageait. Ensuite, ils écrivirent leur rapport chacun. Puis ils prirent la direction de la maison de Voight. Mais ils firent attention de prendre des chemins différents, chacun de leur côté. Erin avait pris un taxi et Jay sa voiture.

Alors que Jay conduisait, il remarqua une voiture derrière lui, elle le suivait depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui. Il se rappela des instructions qu'Olinsky lui avait données lorsque sa tête avait été mise à prix. Alors il tourna en rond, changea de direction. Mais la voiture le suivait toujours. Alors il appela Voight pour le prévenir de la situation et qu'il aurait du retard. Ce dernier lui dit de prendre son temps, de faire attention et de relever la plaque. Voight comptait bien découvrir qui poursuivait son agent.

Hank ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à sa « famille » !

Halstead leur envoya la plaque et Mouse fit une recherche. Tout le monde était déjà chez Voight et tous fixaient l'écran en attente d'une réponse. Une alerte s'afficha sur l'écran :

« Patron, c'est une voiture volée. Le propriétaire a déclaré le vol i semaines. Dit Mouse.

\- Merde ! Halstead ?

\- Oui patron ? répondit Jay de l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Grille un feu ou quoi que ce soit pour activer un radar. Comme ça, avec un peu de chance, on pourra voir sa tête.

\- Ok. »

Halstead s'exécuta. Mouse accéda aux photos prises par les radars. Alors, il trouva celle d'Halstead — qu'il supprima du disque dur — puis il ouvrit la suivante (celle de l'individu).

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas possible ! » s'exclama Erin.

Tous se retournèrent vers Erin avec des gros yeux et les sourcils levés. Puis enfin Ruzek regarda la photo et on peut dire que l'étonnement se lisait carrément sur son visage.

« C'est qui ? demanda Voight.

\- Tom. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voilà, je reviens avec la suite et la fin du coup. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir. Ça donne envie d'écrire plus et ça c'est chouette**_ __ _ **.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et peut-être à la prochaine sur une autre fanfiction.**_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Voight ouvrit et Halstead entra :

« Alors vous savez qui c'est ?

\- Un certain Tom. Mais Erin est bloquée et Ruzek de même. »

Halstead au moment de prendre la parole vit Erin partir vers la cuisine alors il l'a suivie.

« Vous pensez qu'on doit s'inquiéter ou on laisse couler ? demanda Atwater.

\- On cherche. On ne va pas risquer la vie de Jay ! Même si on ne connaît rien aux motivations de ce garçon. Répondit Voight. »

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la cuisine, Erin était assise à la table er regardait au loin par la fenêtre. Jay lui effleura l'épaule pour lui montrer sa présence puis s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Jay, faut qu'on arrête de se voir pendant la mission. C'est trop dangereux pour toi. Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Eh, de quoi tu parles ? Et puis, je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi !

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je sais pas si c'est autorisé qu'un prof sorte avec une étudiante et si ça met en l'air la mission, on va faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Lindsay ?

\- Le mec qui t'a suivi, c'est Tom.

\- Oui c'est ce que Voight vient de me dire mais c'est sûr ?

\- Oui à 300%, c'est un soi-disant 'ami' donc je le connais.

\- Mais ça va je ne risque rien. Juste parce qu'un gamin est jaloux qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et moi !

\- Jaloux ? Mais non.

\- Bah vu le message qu'il t'avait envoyé, je me pose quand même la question. D'ailleurs il disait vouloir te parler, c'est fait ?

\- Euh non, j'en ai pas eu l'occasion. J'aurais dû… »

Jay tira Erin par le bras et l'emmena dans la grande pièce. Et il incita Erin à révéler à tout le monde qui était le mystérieux mec.

« Il s'appelle Tom Muller. Il est dans ma promo. Et puis, je suis assez proche de lui hein. Mais maintenant, je ne vois pas quel mal il peut faire à Jay, sauf s'il a été mandaté !

\- Il y a quelque chose de louche en tout cas. Tu suis rarement les gens pour rien Erin. Lui fit remarquer Alvin.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais il est vraiment gentil ce mec.

\- Il est surtout jaloux ouais. Laura parle beaucoup avec Kate et Kate lui a dit que Tom est attiré par Lindsay. Genre vraiment attiré quoi ! Il l'aime beaucoup et essaie de passer du temps avec elle quand il le peut. Et ça énerve Kate parce qu'elle n'aime pas que son cousin traîne trop près de ses copines.

\- Qui est Laura ? demande Burgess. Ah oui, c'est cette stupide pompom girl ! (Adam et Kim avaient décidé de faire un break après une grosse dispute i mois de ça, mais ils restaient très attachés l'un à l'autre et très possessifs).

\- Eh ! Fais attention ! lança Erin.

\- Ah oui, désolée Erin, je pensais pas à toi, tu te doutes bien.

\- Bon, Lindsay dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce Tom.

\- Alors, il a 25 ans. Il vient de San Francisco. Là il habite sur le campus, dans une résidence universitaire. Il adore lire, genre il passe tout son temps libre à lire. Il traîne beaucoup avec son meilleur pote Alex. Et il est souvent avec moi aussi, c'est un ami. Enfin, je le croyais. Je sais plus trop.

\- Eh eh, c'est à Halstead qu'il en veut, pas à toi. Jay, je présume que tu ne lui as jamais rien fait personnellement à ce jeune ?

\- Bah non. C'est un de mes élèves mais c'est tout je le connais pas plus que ça.

\- Peut-être juste le fait d'être avec Erin. Suggéra Atwater

(Voight se racla la gorge)

\- Pour la mission Hank ! ajouta Erin en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais y a plutôt intérêt que ça ne dépasse pas les limites de la mission. J'ai déjà été assez clair à ce propos. »

Erin était énervée par ce que Voight venait de dire. Ça en ajoutait encore plus à son énervement de la soirée.

« Bref, Ruzek tu vas un peu le surveiller ce type et toi (en s'adressant à Erin) tu creuses. Il te parlera bien de sa vie, son passé, etc.

\- D'accord. Je vais faire ça, il s'en tirera pas comme ça.

\- Et si, il voulait juste suivre Jay pour voir s'il ne rejoignait pas Erin, enfin voilà, on sait que le type est jaloux à mort. Genre en sport, les meufs arrêtaient pas de dire qu'elle ferait bien de Jay leur goûter et le type arrêtait pas de râler, ils leur tombait à toutes dessus à cause de leurs commentaires. Alors que nous les autres mecs, enfin voilà, on a un peu râler mais après on a plus rien dit, ça nous passait au-dessus quoi.

\- Je sais pas Ruzek, t'as sûrement raison. Répondit Al. »

Ils firent leur débriefing. Burgess et Roman y étaient aussi car ils allaient partir sous couverture pour la prochaine soirée. Il fallait un certain nombre de policiers à l'endroit pour que les patrouilleurs n'y soient pas envoyés. Atwater se débrouillait très bien dans le gang. Il n'avait pas pu approcher le leader mais était proche des autres petits chefs. Il avait des missions de plus en plus sérieuses. Il avait clairement gagné l'entière confiance de ce réseau. Voight était très fier de lui et à ce moment se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix en lui demandant à lui de monter aux Renseignements. Tout à coup, le portable d'Erin sonna : TOM.

Elle répondit et mis le haut parleur :

« Oui ?

\- Salut, c'est Tom. Dis, t'es où ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah je suis passé à Cheertown mais Stacey m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vue depuis hier soir. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis allée manger un bout et me promener dehors. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Tu sais entre les cours, les répétitions et les soirées bah j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi !

\- Oui je vois. Et là, si tu veux, je peux venir te chercher là où tu es et on peut manger ensemble ?

(Voight lui fit signe de dire oui)

\- Oui d'accord si tu veux, je suis au nord du Washington Park.

\- Dans un parc, toute seule le soir ?

\- Je suis une grande fille tu sais.

\- Oui oui je sais. Bon j'arrive et ensuite on va manger.

\- D'accord. »

Voight donna les dernières instructions et déposa Erin au nord du parc. Il attendit en retrait qu'elle soit bien montée dans la voiture de ce garçon pour être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas réellement seule dans un parc la nuit tombée.

Tom et Erin se dirigèrent vers un petit resto cosy italien, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Mais elle était mal à l'aise de par le comportement de Tom envers Halstead. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait suivi.

« Alors, toi et le prof ?

\- Arrêtes Tom, y a rien de sérieux. On s'est vu 2-3 fois et c'est tout. On n'est pas ensemble. Et on ne le sera jamais. C'est pas très bien qu'une élève sorte avec un prof, surtout pour le prof d'ailleurs. Donc, il n'y a plus rien. (Elle ne savait pas trop où en était sa relation mais elle voulait protéger Jay de Tom)

\- Ah d'accord, ça me rassure tu vois.

\- Pourquoi ? ça te changeait rien à toi ?

\- Bah si tu es mon amie, et je ne veux pas que ce mec puisse profiter de toi alors que d'autres mecs parfaits pour toi t'attendent.

\- Alors déjà de 1 il ne profitait pas, c'est un gars bien (elle ne supportait pas qu'on puisse dire du mal de Jay !). Et de 2, qui m'attend vraiment hein ?

\- Bah des gars biens. Genre moi, je pourrais sortir avec toi et je suis un garçon gentil !

\- Euh Tom, on est amis, c'est différent. Mais promis, si à 60 ans, je ne suis pas mariée, je t'épouses. Ria-t-elle.»

À ce moment, Erin vit le regard de Tom changer. Il était plus tendu. Le reste du repas n'était pas aussi décontracté que jusqu'à lors. Ensuite, ils prirent la direction du campus et Erin remonta dans sa chambre. Elle était vide, Lucy lui avait laissé un mot disant qu'elle était malade et était rentrée chez ses parents jusqu'à vendredi prochain pour ne contaminer personne. Enfin un peu de calme se dit-elle. Mais elle décida d'appeler Nadia pour lui raconter un peu son quotidien depuis le début de la mission. Elles parlèrent pendant des heures. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien et elle la conseilla pour sa tenue car Mouse l'avait invitée à diner deux jours plus tard. Elles étaient toutes les deux super excitées par cet événement.

 **Lundi suivant, reprise :**

Les cours reprirent et les étudiants étaient tous normaux. Rien de suspect à déclarer.

Ruzek et Lindsay étaient en cours de danse. Adam avait carrément deux pieds gauches ! Erin se débrouillait plutôt bien, elle se rappelle quand Camille lui apprenait à danser comme une vraie fille et non vulgairement. Tout se passait bien. À la fin du cours, les deux ouvrirent le même message sur leur téléphone. Atwater annonçait à l'équipe qu'une fête se faisait jeudi soir, dans une vieille maison non habitée et apparemment réputée pour être hantée. Le gang d'Atwater prévoyait d'y vendre toutes sortes de drogues. Nos deux « étudiants » se regardèrent et comprirent que jeudi il fallait agir ! Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Ruzek et quelques joueurs de l'équipe étaient missionnés pour préparer la maison en vue de la soirée.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres. Les filles avaient entrainement pendant que les garçons se lançaient la balle. La routine quoi ! Quand Erin entra dans sa chambre, après le repas elle y trouva Halstead.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es dingue !

\- Je suis entré quand y avait personne, je savais bien que vous étiez en train de vous entrainer.

\- Et si Lucy avait été là ?

\- Non non, elle est malade et chez ses parents.

\- Attends comment tu sais ça ? Elle m'a laissé un mot et personne ne l'a vu.

\- Mouse a accès au système informatique de l'école et elle est notée comme absente jusque la fin de la semaine. Enfin bref, je voulais juste te voir c'est tout. (Erin se pencha pour ranger son sac dans le placard) Et je ne suis pas déçue vu le short que tu portes.

\- Jay, t'es pas croyable. Arrêtes de me mâter les fesses !

\- Mais je fais pas exprès, mes yeux sont attirés naturellement, comme vers tes yeux. Ou comme mes lèvres vers les tiennes. » Et de cette manière, il l'embrassa. Et pour que personne ne puisse les surprendre, ils allèrent dans la douche de la salle de bain d'Erin. Ils passèrent un bon moment et finirent tout de même par se mettre dans le lit. La plupart des filles étaient dans leur chambre donc ils ne risquaient pas grand chose. Enfin sauf s'ils faisaient trop de bruit. Plus tard, vers 2h du matin, Erin raccompagna Jay vers la porte. Or ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué c'est que de l'autre côté de la rue, une personne avec une capuche prenait des photos d'eux deux en train de s'embrasser et de se prendre dans les bras. Ensuite, Jay monta dans sa voiture et prit le chemin de son appart. Il allait bien dormir cette nuit après ce petit interlude avec sa partenaire et maintenant petite amie. Du moins pendant la mission.

Le lendemain matin, quand les étudiants sortirent de chez eux, ils virent des policiers partout et la presse. Trois corps ont été retrouvés près de la bibliothèque. Le légiste a tout de suite pu dire qu'ils sont morts d'une overdose. Et les examens complémentaires allaient sûrement révéler que ces morts furent causées par cette fameuse drogue vendue par le gang de Bang Black.

Erin envoya un sms à Jay : « 3 corps, OD. Jeudi on doit vraiment agir. »

Jay à Erin : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va arrêter ces meurtriers. On aura assez de preuves jeudi. »

Les autres jours se ressemblèrent : cours, entrainements et petites parties de plaisir entre Jay et Erin.

Le jeudi vint assez rapidement. Tom insista pour parler à Erin, alors ils prirent le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

« Écoutes, je suis pas content. (Tom sortit une photo, celle d'Erin et Jay sur le pas de la porte ce lundi. Puis en sortit d'autres prises au cours de la semaine : notre duo dans un parc, dans un café, Erin allant chez lui, lui partant de Cheertown.)

\- T'es un malade mental Tom, je te jure ! Tu m'as suivie ! T'es un putain de psychopathe !

\- Mais non, c'est juste que tu m'as menti, mais soit, je suis près à passer outre ça.

\- Quelle gentillesse, dis donc ! Ironisa-t-elle. Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais ton amoureux là, bah il est flic ! »

Erin devint toute pale, mais comment Tom a pu découvrir ça ? Elle devait vite réagir !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Tom ? Il est prof de sport, notre prof. Tu le vois bien en cours tous les deux jours !

\- Je suis sûre qu'il est sous couverture pour une mission contre les drogues qui circulent dans nos soirées ! (Erin se dit qu'il était plus intelligent qu'elle le pensait)

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tom ! Mais tu délires totalement. Tu regardes trop de séries et de films, je te jure. Pourquoi tu vois le mal partout.

\- Je sais qu'il est flic, j'en suis certain. Un jour, il mangeait à côté de moi et ma famille dans un restaurant. Et il a reçu un coup de fil et il disait à son pote qu'ils avaient trouvé un corps et il devait interroger la famille de la victime. Donc c'est un flic. J'ai mis du temps à me souvenir mais je savais que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. je me souviens bien de lui parce que ma sœur n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle le trouvait grave sexy et l'ajouterait bien à sa liste « Anywhere & anywhen ». D'ailleurs pourquoi toutes les meufs le veulent dans leur lit ?

\- ALLOOOO ?! Tom, t'as fini ton monologue. Je suis sûre que tu te trompes. Et normal qu'on le veut, il est grave bien foutu quand même. Enfin bref, t'es un psycho mec ! Tu peux pas suivre les gens comme ça.

\- Mais c'est pour ton bien, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Il t'utilise pour obtenir des informations.

\- Et des infos sur quoi hein ?

\- Bah sur les revendeurs sur le campus, comme par hasard il arrive quand il y a des morts qui surviennent !

\- T'es parano ! Et quels revendeurs ?

\- Bah, je sais que Brittany en donne. C'est privé ce que je te dis là hein ! Tu ne le répètes pas à ton Roméo.

\- T'inquiètes pas, on ne parle pas quand on est ensemble ! (Elle se devait de le faire taire sur Jay !)

\- T'es dégueulasse, beurk !

\- Oh la la, fais pas ton gamin. Bref, Brittany en donne ou en revend ? Moi elle ne m'a jamais rien proposé tu vois.

\- Ça je sais pas ! Sinon Jake de l'équipe de Football en vend aussi. Enfin occasionnellement. Il n'est pas très bon en vente. Apparemment, un jour, il devait gros à un gang, mais j'en sais pas plus.

\- Pff, je suis tellement énervée contre toi que tu m'ais suivie !

\- Je suis désolée, je m'inquiète pour toi, ce n'est pas un gars bien. C'est un flic qui veut juste des infos !

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Il était peut-être flic mais ne l'est plus. Je suis sûre qu'il est juste prof alors arrêtes de vouloir me protéger ou je ne sais quoi d'accord ?!

\- Oui, je te laisse vivre, désolé. »

Ils se quittèrent. Erin sur le chemin vers le studio appela Jay pour lui dire que Tom savait qu'il est flic mais qu'elle a essayé de le couvrir. Jay n'était qu'à moitié rassuré. Alors il prévint tout de même Voight de cette nouvelle. Ce dernier ne le prit pas très bien. Mouse, de son côté, n'avait rien trouvé de suspect sur ce Tom, totalement clean. Donc Jay se disait que de toute façon, dans quelques heures, avec un peu d'espoir, il n'entendrait plus parler de ce type et Erin arrêterait de traîner avec lui par la même occasion.

Toute la journée, l'unité était sous tension, ils savaient que cette soirée allait être décisive.

Les cours passaient très lentement pour nos faux étudiants et le reste de l'unité préparait leur plan. Ils prévoyaient l'emplacement des patrouilleurs en civil. Mais aussi leur position pour agir au plus vite lorsqu'ils allaient arrêter des membres du trafic.

Le soir venu, Erin enfila une jolie combinaison longue blanche avec des petites bottines à talon. Elle voulait pouvoir passer partout ce soir. Ses amies s'étaient habillées très légèrement pour une sortie avec une bonne centaine de personnes.

Jay comptait bien venir à cette soirée, des étudiants l'avaient invité. Il s'entendait très bien avec les élèves, Jay avait eu quelques regrets pendant cette mission il se demandait comment serait sa vie actuellement si il avait été à la fac au lieu de la guerre. Adam était en train de préparer la maison avec ses potes.

Les premiers étudiants arrivèrent assez rapidement.

La maison dans laquelle se passait la fête était un grand manoir plus loin du centre. La bâtisse avait au moins un siècle. Les fenêtres datent des années 60 minimum et la façade aurait bien besoin d'un coup de peinture. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. La seule déco restante des anciens habitants était quelques lampes, des tapis, tables, fauteuils et des cadres assez effrayants au mur. Des fissures ornaient généreusement les murs. Certaines étaient très importantes et partaient de l'arrière de tableaux très chargé négativement. Un d'eux avait de grosses marques rouges dessus, comme des trainées de sang. Ruzek avait très flippé en entrant dans la maison en début d'aprem.

Chaque membre de l'unité était équipé d'une oreillette-micro pour qu'ils puissent communiquer plus rapidement et simplement. La fête battait son plein, quelques joints circulaient mais rien de bien dangereux. Enfin ce n'est pas ce que cherchaient nos détectives lors de cette mission. Jay arriva à la fête, Erin y était déjà depuis 2h. Jay discuta avec des étudiants et même quelques collègues, qui eux aussi avaient été invités par des étudiants. Jay portait une arme sur lui, il ne voulait quand même pas risquer qu'Erin soit blessée.

En face du manoir, des voitures banalisées étaient occupées par : Roman-Burgess & Dawson-Voight. Alvin était à l'arrière de la maison caché dans des buissons avec deux autres patrouilleurs. Jay, Adam et Erin essayaient d'avoir des yeux partout. Jay croisa sa chère et tendre et l'amena dans une autre pièce non occupée, il coupa leur micro :

« Hey, comment tu vas ?

\- Ça peut aller. Je stresse un peu. Pas toi ?

\- Si, mais reste bien concentrée sur la mission.

\- Je sais, mais c'est dur. Ces personnes ont été mes amis pendant quelques semaines.

\- Ouais, je me doute que ça sera dur quand ils vont savoir… Mais je serai là, d'accord.

\- Mmm. Si tu le dis.

\- Eh Er', je suis à tes côtés à partir de maintenant, enfin encore plus qu'avant quoi.

\- D'accord, j'ai envie de te croire.

\- Tu peux ! lui répondit-il avec son sourire charmeur. J'ai envie de t'embrasser !

\- Actuellement je ne vois personne autour de nous donc… » Et elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Jay sur les siennes. Ils restèrent collés quelques minutes et laissèrent leurs mains parcourir le corps de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la porte de la pièce s'ouvre sur un Tom bien énervé de voir la fille qu'il apprécie dans les bras du mec qu'il n'aime pas du tout.

Jay et Erin se séparèrent. Jay dit : « Je vais vous laisser. Oh et tu es très jolie ce soir ! ». Erin rougit et s'avança vers Tom.

« Je ne veux aucun commentaire, ma relation ne te regarde pas.

\- Mouais, je suis ton ami c'est tout. Bref, qu'est-ce que Roméo fait là de toute manière ?

\- Les fouteux l'ont invité je crois. (Tom la regarda avec doute) Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi. Je ne savais même pas qu'il serait là.

\- Ok ok, je te crois. Bon allez, retournons à la fête. J'adore la musique qui passe, viens danser. »

Elle le suivit en rallumant son micro discrètement.

 **Voight :** Très bien, soyez tous prudents. Nous sommes tous en place. Ouvrez les yeux.

 **Jay :** Pour l'instant vraiment rien de suspect. (silence de quelques minutes) Attendez, un mec suspect monte, je le suis !

Jay monta à l'étage et suivit un bruit qui venait du bout d'un couloir. Et là, BAM. Frappé par quelqu'un.

 **Erin :** Voight, ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles de Jay. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il ne répond pas…

 **Voight :** Vas le chercher, on s'occupe de surveiller le reste de la maison.

 **Atwater :** On arrive bientôt près de la fête, je suis dans une voiture seul. Les autres de ce soir, c'est-à-dire 2 personnes, sont devant moi et Rock y est depuis 1h déjà apparemment.

 **Antonio :** Très bien Kev', sois prudent quand même.

 **Alvin :** Apparemment, j'ai entendu des élèves dire que de la drogue a été préalablement cachée dans la maison.

 **Ruzek :** Bah moi, j'ai rien vu personnellement alors que j'y étais tout l'aprem. Et y a pas assez de meubles pour en cacher, enfin d'après moi.

 **Voight :** Erin, ç'en est où d'Halstead ?

 **Erin :** Je suis en train de regarder dans les différentes pièces de l'étage mais c'est énorme là-dedans ! Je suis qu'au premier étage et y en a deux !

 **Ruzek :** Besoin d'aide Linds' ?

 **Antonio :** Non Adam, toi restes en bas.

Erin entra dans une salle de bains, Kate y était. Elle était penchée au dessus de la baignoire en train de donner des petites claques à Natasha, une cheerleader.

« Kate ? Ça va ?

\- Oh Erin, elle est en train de perdre conscience, elle a pris quelque chose je crois. Elle est venue me chercher pour que je monte avec elle parce qu'elle avait besoin de se rafraichir mais ensuite, elle est devenue super faible. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Nat' ?! (elle la secoua) Réveille-toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as pris ? Natashaa ! Putain ! Hank, appelles une ambulance. Mais discret, on va la sortir sans que tout le monde la voie. ( **Hank :** OK !)

\- Mais à qui tu parles ? demanda Kate

\- Personne. Tu comprendras. En attendant, demandes à Jake de la porter avec toi et amener la devant en attendant l'ambulance. Vite ! »

Kate acquiesça et appela Jake. Erin continua de vérifier les pièces.

Pendant ce temps :

Jay se réveilla accroché au pied d'un lit avec un énorme type en face de lui qui tenait son arme.

« Alors, petit poulet, on se réveille ? Tu voulais quand même pas essayer de nous piéger. Allez, je vais être gentil, je te laisse là jusqu'à la fin de la fête, le boss décidera de ton sort dans quelques heures. »

Le type, sûrement 'Rock' comme en avait parlé tantôt Atwater, souleva une planche de parquet et retira une bonne dizaine de sachet de poudre blanche.

« Je présume que ce n'est pas du sucre hein ?! Déclara Jay

\- Fais-moi plaisir et ferme ta gueule ou je te la défonce. On n'est pas ici pour rigoler !

\- C'est qui votre espion dans la fac ?

\- Quoi ? je vais pas te révéler nos taupes !

-Ah donc c'est plusieurs personnes ! Qui ? De toute façon, je doute que ton patron ait pitié de moi alors tu peux me le dire !

\- Bon, allez c'est vrai, je peux te faire une dernière faveur, Leonn ne donne aucune chance aux poulets ! C'est Tom et Brittany ! Nos meilleurs vendeurs ! » (Erin vit rouge immédiatement, elle avait fait confiance à ce bâtard !)

Puis Rock sortit de la pièce, toute l'unité avait entendu la conversation, Jay avait été doué sur ce coup ! Mais Voight voulait attendre que les premiers achats se fassent pour les arrêter ! Erin arriva peu de temps après et délivra Jay.

« Normalement, c'est au type de secourir la princesse !

\- Mais tu me connais, les contes de fées, c'est pas trop mon truc ! Et puis, on fait pas vraiment les choses comme les autres. Répondit Erin »

Ils descendirent et Jay resta dans un angle mort pour Rock. Il n'allait pas risquer de l'énerver et de faire tomber la mission à l'eau. Atwater venait d'arriver avec Leonn (Kevin ne savait pas que c'était lui le boss, il ne l'avait jamais confronté auparavant) et un certain Milo. Ils rejoignirent Rock qui était avec Tom. Leonn récupéra une somme d'argent de Tom et lui donna une plus grosse dose de drogue que Rock en avait en main. En voyant cela, Ruzek donna le signal. Erin fit arrêter la musique, alluma les lumières et toute l'unité déboula en criant 'CPD'. Des autres patrouilleurs étaient arrivés pour boucler un périmètre autour de la maison. En gros personne ne pouvait quitter la maison sans être vu.

Alvin passa des armes à Jay et Erin. Ces derniers et Ruzek se faisaient regarder de travers par leurs camarades. Ils étaient tous étonnés et ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

Antonio d'approcha d'Erin et lui demanda comment elle allait, il voyait bien la gêne de la jeune femme par rapport à ses amis, temporaires, mais amis tout de même.

Les patrouilleurs passèrent les menottes à Leonn, Rock, Milo, Brittany et Tom. Ce dernier dit en passant à côté d'Erin :

« Erin, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je suis pas dealer. Je m'amuse mais je suis pas méchant ! C'est Leonn qui m'a obligé !

\- Mais quel vaut-rien ce blaireau ! Pesta Leonn. »

Brittany passa à côté d'Erin et Adam sans un regard. Elle était énervé de s'être faite avoir !

« T'es rien qu'une salope Britt', si Tasha ne s'en sort pas, je viendrai te tuer de mes propres mains je te jure ! » Kate essaya de se jeter sur Brittany mais Jay l'arrêta avant qu'elle puisse lui arracher les yeux. Il la retenait autant qu'il pouvait mais elle était vraiment en colère et en pleurs. Erin réagit automatiquement et l'a prise dans ses bras. Les deux restèrent comme ça durant quelques minutes pendant que des patrouilleurs firent sortir les étudiants pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux ou se fasse examiner par les ambulanciers. Puis Kate se sépara d'elle et prit la parole :

« Alors, tu es flic ?

\- Ouais, elle s'est bien foutue de nous, dit Lucy.

\- Je vous jure que non ! C'était pour arrêter les morts sur le campus, c'est vos amis qui risquaient leurs vies ! On est là pour aider ! répondit Erin.

\- Mouais t'es une belle salope surtout ! cria Jake. »

Jay essaya de le frapper mais fut retenu par Kevin. Antonio sortit Jake très rapidement. Voight monta la voix :

« Halstead dehors !

\- Mais il a insulté Erin !

\- Oui et toi en chevalier servant tu veux le frapper ! Bravo ! Dehors.

\- Attendez, vous êtes pas prof alors ? demanda Lucy.

\- Euh non, je suis le partenaire d'Erin.

\- Ah tout s'explique ! dit Stacey avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Stacey non, chut ! dit Erin tout bas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'explique ? demanda Voight en 'super papa beaucoup trop protecteur'.

\- Rien Voight, rien.

\- Halstead, je te jure que si tu l'as sortie de ton pantalon, je t'arrache la tête, ou te jette dans le lac !

\- Hank, s'il-te-plait, pas ici. Et puis, je ne suis plus une gamine.

\- Si, on en parlera longuement demain ! Allez dehors tout le monde. Et toi je te donne 5 minutes pour discuter avec elles. Dit-il en désignant Kate et Stacey.

\- Oh oh, j'ai fait une bêtise. Désolée.. s'excusa Stacey.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, il devait bien le savoir donc voilà.

\- Mais alors tu sors avec Jay ?

\- Euh…en réalité, je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Mais vous aviez l'air grave proches pourtant.

\- Ouais, c'est un peu compliqué. Faudra que je vous raconte à l'occasion, enfin si vous acceptez toujours de m'adresser la parole.

\- T'es folle ? Tu es notre amie Erin, c'est bien ton prénom hein ?

\- Oui oui, ria-t-elle. Je vous adore, vous savez !

\- On t'adore aussi. »

Et elle s'enlacèrent toutes les trois et se promirent de se voir la semaine suivante pour qu'Erin leur raconte toute sa vie.

« Kiddo, on rentre !

\- J'arrive !

\- C'est ton boss ? Il te parle comme s'il était ton père.

\- Longue histoire que vous connaitrez bientôt. »

Erin quitta le manoir et rentra chez elle avec Halstead, le débriefing était le lendemain. Jay n'avait pas vraiment demandé à Erin s'il pouvait rentrer avec elle mais cela s'est fait naturellement. Il savait que le lendemain ils devraient faire face à la colère de Voight mais pour l'instant ils ne pensaient pas à ça mais juste à reprendre leur vie mais en y ajoutant leur relation naissante. Ils prirent une douche ensemble et profitèrent juste de la présence de l'autre. Erin savourait le silence.

« T'étais vraiment super sexy ce soir.

\- Rooh Halstead, ce calme me faisait du bien, t'es obligé de parler ?!

\- Bah pour dire ça, je pense avoir le droit.

\- Moui, pas faux… enfin quand même !

\- Tu préfères que je te dise que tu avais des fesses magnifiques dedans ?

\- J'aime assez.

\- Ouais, je me disais aussi ! »

Ils sortirent de la douche, se séchèrent et se mirent au lit. Erin posa sa tête sur le torse de Jay. Elle écoutait son cœur battre tellement rapidement, elle se demandait si c'étai pour elle. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur.

« Dès que je suis près de toi, il bat comme ça.

\- Quel romantique tu fais !

\- Oui mais sincère. Je suis sérieux Er', depuis des mois, quand je suis avec toi, mon cœur bat la chamade !

\- Alors, il a pas du battre lentement très souvent puisqu'on passe nos journées ensemble !

\- Exactement. Et c'est encore pire quand je fais ça. » Et il l'embrassa pendant quelques minutes puis reprirent leur position initiale. Il était déjà tard et ils étaient fatigués. Demain, ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure avec Voight mais ils savaient qu'après ça, ils pourraient vivre tranquilles ensemble et pour très longtemps.

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai pris du plaisir à écrire cette histoire et je suis assez contente du résultat. La fin fait « légèrement » conte de fées mais c'est cool quand il y a de l'amour ! xx**_


End file.
